


Not Quite Ginger

by helsinkibaby



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Age Difference, Community: 1-million-words, F/M, Het, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-14
Updated: 2015-06-14
Packaged: 2018-04-04 10:28:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4134072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helsinkibaby/pseuds/helsinkibaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joe finds Caitlin in an unexpected manner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Quite Ginger

**Author's Note:**

> For one million words weekend challenge  
> Prompt : you suck at dancing but you’re doing it in the middle of a bookstore to the crappy music on the radio and I think it’s pretty damn cute au

It was an ordinary Saturday like any other, except that Joe found himself heading for the science section of a bookstore, searching for something for Barry's birthday. He figured there must be some biography of some eminent scientist out there that he could get as a present, kind of a reminder that not all his scientific heroes were homicidal maniacs or recalcitrant geniuses who looked down on the rest of them, though Stein had made huge improvements in that area. 

He made his way up the stairs, not quite sure what he was looking for, his cop's eyes noting that the place was deserted; plenty of people out enjoying the sunshine he figured. He didn't see a single other person until he turned the corner to the science section and saw someone he knew and was getting to know better, someone who was probably there for the same reason he was. 

Caitlin was browsing through the titles, a small smile on her lips as she sang quietly along to the cheesy 90s pop song playing through the speakers, a track Joe recognised as one that Iris had been obsessed with when she was a kid. 

Except he was fairly sure that Iris had never moved like that when she sang along to it. 

He wouldn't say the movements were graceful - far from it actually - and the singing was, at best, off key. But there was something endearing about it, something about seeing the usually so reserved, so stoic Caitlin Snow letting go, even a little. Besides, after everything they'd been through this past year, everything she'd lost, it was just nice to see her smile again. Joe crossed his arms over his chest, leaned one shoulder against the racks and just watched her, enjoying the moment and the too-rare smile he felt crossing his own lips. 

He only felt a little guilty when she turned around and saw him there, her jaw dropping, cheeks flushing red. "How long have you been there?" she asked. She was still smiling though and he took that as a good sign. 

"Long enough to know Ginger Rogers has nothing to worry about," he said, pushing himself upright and walking towards her. "I'm scoring you a five for dancing ability... definitely a ten for enthusiasm." 

Caitlin wrinkled her nose. "I'm not so sure that's an actual judging category." She looked him up and down, still smiling, her eyes sparkling. "So... do I get to see your moves, Detective?" 

Flirty Caitlin was still a look he was still getting used to; it was one of his new favourites. "I think that could be arranged," he said and he grinned at her squeak of surprise as he slid one arm around her waist, taking her other hand in his, a perfect ballroom pose, and began to waltz her around the aisle. 

It didn't suit the music, and she stepped on his toes almost more than she stepped on the floor but when she laughed in his arms, none of that mattered. 


End file.
